Wireless communication devices have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. Consumers have become dependent upon wireless communication devices and have come to expect reliable service, expanded areas of coverage and increased functionality. A wireless communication system may provide communication for a number of cells, each of which may be serviced by a base station. A base station may be a fixed station that communicates with mobile stations.
Various signal processing techniques may be used in wireless communication systems to improve both the efficiency and quality of wireless communications. For example, a wireless communication device may report uplink control information (UCI) to a base station. This uplink control information (UCI) may be used by the base station to select appropriate transmission modes, transmission schemes and modulation and coding schemes for downlink transmissions to the wireless communication device.
The use of coordinated multipoint (CoMP) transmission is considered a major enhancement to Long Term Evolution (LTE) Release 11. Benefits may be realized by improvements to the use of coordinated multipoint (CoMP) transmission.